Frost's Iron
by Storming Lilacs
Summary: A trial of will on top of a mountain. KuwaYukina


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine because I am a fan.  
Notes: I'm not sure where this came from, so... definitely a one-shot.

Frost's Iron

* * *

The bitter winds blew violently and swirled snow in a blinding dance around the figure that moved haphazardly. To his shoulder he clutched a girl, dressed in just a simple kimono, while the young man's own coat had been lost in the fight long ago. Left with his sweater, the cold was merciless. Exposed and non-exposed skin burned alike, and his limbs were numbing fast. 

But all thoughts Kuwabara had were on the ice maiden and finding a place where they could get out of the wind. He couldn't feel his arms well, which were locked into clutching tight to Yukina, so keeping her held was not a problem. Kuwabara tried channeling energy to his legs, but that was dangerous, considering how little of it remained. The knife-like gusts constantly threw off his balance, but Kuwabara was beyond determined to remain upright... all he had to do was get them out of the wind...

He stumbled on, but due to the blizzard, it was almost impossible to see. Everywhere he looked there was only a harsh whiteness. It made for disorientation, and the illusion that he wasn't getting anywhere at all.

Kuwabara gave a horrified cry as whatever solidity beneath the snow he had stepped on crumbled and gave away completely, pitching their bodies forward where the next step should have been, and sending him and Yukina crashing down with a force that knocked away breath. Soon after, the white world was spinning, or he was tumbling, and Yukina was somewhere near and falling as well, helpless to do anything about it in her unconscious state. Kuwabara struggled not to lose her until finally the slope leveled out and they slowed and eventually stopped. Kuwabara's chest heaved and he struggled to breathe, his mind chanting the word over and over, while trying once again to focus his energy. He was so dizzy now, and his eyes didn't want to open, but they had to, because, god dammit, they had to make it… who would he be if he couldn't even survive some cold weather!

Yukina was lying some feet away on her side. Kuwabara marveled how even in their dire situation, Yukina was still a beauty, with light teal hair wisped over her face; just everything about her resembled a sorrowful sleeping angel. But reality overtook once Kuwabara's eyes fell upon the darkness that had soaked through her hair and blended with Yukina's scarlet hair tie; the wound on the back of her head. His chest filled with bitterness for the enemies, for himself, for their circumstances, and for just about everything.

_Yukina would be the last person on earth to hurt a soul_, Kuwabara thought angrily, hauling himself up. _She doesn't deserve any of this…_He would _kill_ those bastards!

Kuwabara's ki was flowing again. It was weak, but it was there and urging his blood to do the same. Kuwabara forced his trembling muscles to crawl through the powder to reach Yukina. From there, he could make out large, dark shapes.

If there was anything good to be said about their fall, it was that they ended up where jagged stone and rock formed a sort of small mountain pass. Hope flared through Kuwabara's being and, with newfound mobility, maneuvered Yukina back into his arms, and somehow made it to the forms, not noticing the twitch of Yukina's eyebrows.

Shielded from the wind and snow, Kuwabara fell painfully to his knees, but took care to set Yukina down, causing her to stir. Her head throbbed, but she forced her eyes open to find Kuwabara.

"Kazuma?"

"It's me…"

Yukina sat up and her eyes grew wide as she took in their surroundings and Kuwabara's condition. "Kazuma—"

"Everything's… everything's going to be okay…"

But Yukina caught him as he slumped forward and eased him back against the rock. Even though he tried to fight it, Kuwabara's vision grew dark as he slipped into unconsciousness. Thus, he wasn't awake to hear Yukina's sobs of frustration for being unable to do any more than heal his iced-over wounds. She was unable to take the numbness away.

And nor was Kuwabara awake to hear the rescuing voices of their friends over the wind that cried like ghosts. He wouldn't know how shocked and relieved Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei would be to find them huddled in the pass, Kuwabara half-frozen, but alive. Kuwabara himself would remember little of the experience. The only thing he would recall is the image of Yukina, with the look of fear and worry upon her sweet, loving face.


End file.
